


First Day At School

by TheBlackWook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, James "Jim" Lestrade, Kindergarten, Mollstrade, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of kindergarten for Greg and Molly's son. They both handle it differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day At School

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble of Mollstrade fluff originally posted on tumblr. Hope you will like it.

_“Books ?”_ She asked

_“Check.”_ A childish voice answered

_“Full pencil case ?”_

_“Check”_

_“Clean clothes, teeth brushed and hair combed ?”_

_“Check !”_

_“Molly,”_ Greg cut in, _“it’s just kindergarten. It’s not a big deal.”  
“It is important, Greg. What if it can help him making friends or like school ?”_

The inspector stopped looking at her worried face. He had not realized how anxious she was. She had told him that her school days had not always been easy, but he had not thought this would worsen her motherly anxiety about their son’s first day at school. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, while deposing a soft kiss to her temple :

_“Don’t worry. Jim will be just fine. Prepared as he is and with a mother such as you, he’ll do great.”_ He finished, gently tousling his son’s hair, he couldn’t help it.

She smiled at the new sight, and rest her head on his soulder. Maybe Greg was right. Jim was a very smart boy for his age, courtesy of uncle Sherlock, with a cute face that made him look like an angel and a grin no one could resist. No really, Greg was right. Their little Jim would do just fine for his first day at school.


End file.
